


[Podfic] Let's Dance

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (so does Lacuna), Dancing, David Bowie - Freeform, Don't copy work to another site, First Dance, John Watson is not a club creature, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Round Robin, Sherlock has excellent choice in music, dancepartylock, these awkward idiots finally stop dance around one another and start dancing with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: This whole ridiculous night had been Sherlock’s idea (of course). As far as John could tell, this wasn’t even for a case – his flatmate and best friend had simply been bored and antsy enough for the past week to finally resort to desperate measures – in this case, desperate measures seemed to take the form of data gathering and/or experimenting.Experimenting on what, though? John’s patience is as likely a candidate (and casualty) as any when it comes to Sherlock’s whimsies and curiosities. And yet, when a text had instructed him to change into a casual suit (laid out for him, typical) and go to a specific address, John had complied with a bare-minimum of reluctance.Sherlock Holmes isn’t the only one who gets bored, after all.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927050) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Happy birthday to patternofdefiance!! Please go to one of her many works and shower them with kudos/comments!

Length: 13:16

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wd4n7vlt30yk0dr/Let%2527s_Dance_by_patternofdefiance.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/lets-dance-by-patternofdefiance))

Pre/post music - [Let's Dance by David Bowie (Jay Adkisson piano cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-RxlxibGhM)


End file.
